This invention relates to pinsetter automatic bowling machines. More particularly, it relates to deck pads for pinsetter automatic bowling machines.
Automatic pinsetting machines are manufactured by Brunswick Corp. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,325 the mechanism for lifting and resetting the pins remaining standing after the first ball of each frame comprises an upper deck provided on its underside with circular resilient pads or discs (col. 3, lines 66-70). There are 10 deck pads, one for each pin. Engagement of a pad with the top of a standing pin holds the pin securely in position to be gripped at the neck thereof by a scissors type pick-up mechanism (col. 4, lines 8-10). The deck pad is approximately 6 inches (15.24 cm) in diameter and about 1.75 inches (4.45 cm) in height. The prior art deck pads are made of sponge rubber having a density of approximately 23 lbs.cu. ft. (0.36 g/cc). The deck pad contacts the head of the pin in resetting the pins and functions to protect the pin and to cushion the contact between deck and the pin and also to allow the scissors pick-up mechanism to grip the pin thereby to raise and lower the pin. These deck pads rapidly lose their elasticity and resilience in use, becoming hard, and suffering severe erosion due to contact with the head of the pin whereby a hole is formed in the bottom of the deck pad. The presence of a hole causes pin resetting problems. Thus, if a pin is moved from its spot, e.g. by being hit by another pin but remaining standing, it will be picked up at an angle and released at the same angle causing the pin to wobble and possibly move off its spot, or even to fall necessitating manual resetting. Further, a hole in the deck pad permits the deck to descend farther than it otherwise would. If the hole is deep enough, the pin will not compress the deck pad, the scissors pick-up mechanism will not engage and lift the pin, and the pin will be swept to the rear by the rake and treated like a pin that has been knocked down by the bowler's ball. Such a pin then must be reset manually. In addition, if the deck pad is completely worn through, the head of the pin may contact the bottom of the deck as it descends causing the plane of the deck to be tilted from horizontal. When this happens, even an uneroded deck pad without any hole will pick up the pin at an angle causing the problems mentioned above. Some of the problems associated with the prior art deck pads are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,306 whose disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference. The latter patent proposed to overcome these problems by applying a replaceable nylon cover to the pin contacting surface of the pad. This proposed solution, however, has proven unsuccessful.
Other patents describing the conventional prior art deck pads are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,984 and 2,817,528. The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved deck pad for pinsetter automatic bowling machines. Another object is to provide a deck pad which retains its resilience and elasticity. A further object is to provide a deck pad which does not harden in use and which resists erosion. Still another object is to provide a long lasting deck pad. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.